Young Justice: The Hidden
by UpriverInk
Summary: Nick Vincetti is The Hidden. A young hero in Gotham with hardened skills and a dark past. Follow him through his interactions with The Team and the Dark Knight of Gotham. Story is based around an OC, there will be some pairings.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys this is my first real story on this site. The story is based around my Original character and is told from his point of view. Let me know if chapters should be longer or shorter in the future. Thanks for checking this out and I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: Unfortunately my plan to own Young Justice and the rest of DC failed so I OWN NOTHING.

* * *

_"We stopped checking for monsters under our beds when we realized they were inside us"_

It was a cold night, colder than most. John knew what I was up doing and while he didn't approve much he knew that this was what I had to do. Gotham had gotten too

out of control the past few months, so much that not even Batman and his partners were enough to keep control in some parts. Things were slowly starting to get

better, though i feel as if I'm about to experience the calm before the storm. I stood up from my perch and checked my gear. My full head mask was secured tightly on

my head and my utility belt was loaded up with shurikens. other than mentioned I was clad in a t-shirt, black fingerless gloves, and black cargo pants. I slung my bo staff

into the carrier on my back and descended into the night. This time it only took five crooks before the big man took notice and intervened. I was in the process of taking

down six crooks when out of the darkness several sharp projectiles came and took out three of my opponents. Angered, I quickly took out the remaining three and

grappled up to a rooftop. I spotted the dark silhouette out of the corner of my eye and approached it with haste. "Hey! where do you get off being so self righteous?" I

shouted as I walked up to him. He didn't respond but rather he gave me a glare that would've made most men shit themselves, however I wasn't most men. when he

realized I wouldn't back down he simply said "I don't need amateurs in my city". "well I'm not an amatuer, I thought I proved that last week when I single-handedly

took took down Bane" again he just glared. "Im going to give you a chance to prove yourself, and if you impress me i'll have an opportunity for you". I just stared at him

and when I didn't respond he spoke up. "I'm going to assume you're interested, meet me and Robin at the top of wayne tower tomorrow at 11:45 PM and don't be even

a minute late". I nodded my head and away he went. I made my way over to my car, a jet black AMC Javelin muscle car with red accents(which I technically shouldn't

be driving yet) . There was one more stop I had to make tonight. Tomorrow is the anniversary of the day my life changed forever.

_My name Is Nicholas Vincetti, I was born January 30 1995 to James and Gina Vincetti in Gotham City. I am 6 feet tall with short dark brown hair, dark brown eyes, and_

_lightly tanned skin. when I was four years old I came home from school to find my family murdered by an unknown assailant who had left behind a bomb in an attempt_

_to kill me. when the explosion went off my body surrounded itself in a shield made of pure light allowing me to survive the explosion. I still don't know exactly what_

_happened. Not long after the explosion I was rendered unconscious. when I woke up I was in some sort of hangar surrounded by at least 50 other children. we were all_

_selected to participate in a specialized military experiment similar to the one that created deathstroke. We were all given handlers that would act as our trainers and legal_

_guardian's so that we could go to school and appear to live normal lives. we were also given special head masks that varied in color. Over the years we were trained and_

_experimented on. one year we were sent to the middle east to train. I wandered off by my self and became lost. After one day I found an ancient temple which thought_

_to be abandoned. Upon entrance to the temple however I was ambushed by two members of the league of assassins. Though I was only eight years old at the time I_

_was trained and able to fight them off. they were so impressed with my skills, they brought me with them to their headquarters. they taught me how to create my own_

_sword from a very rare material called fire ore which was a bright white with a metallic sheen. I trained with the league for a little more than a month before I was found_

_by my group and taken back to gotham. By the time I was twelve years old I discovered that I had powers. I have the ability to instantaneously transport anywhere_

_within the vicinity of seven feet. when I was thirteen years old my entire group underwent experimentation in an attempt to increase our natural strength. My entire_

_group died during the experiment with me being the only survivor. the scientists thought I had been unaffected by the serum, but they were very wrong. The serum_

_bonded perfectly to my DNA I was given a strength level that could match an amazon. With the rest of my group dead, the project was abandoned and all evidence of its_

_existence destroyed. I Moved with in my legal guardian John D'Angelo and his daughter Jessie. John had lost his wife in a hostage situation gone wrong. John understood_

_me when I wanted to become a vigilante at fourteen. He understood my anger towards crime for my family's death and my need to do right by bringing crime to justice._

_I became The Hidden_

It was about 4 AM when I stopped my car in front of a large apartment building in one of the nicer parts of the city. I turned off the engine, got out out and locked the

car.I scaled the building until I reached the top floor. I sat on the window sill and knocked three times. A few seconds later my best friend Sara appeared in the window

wearing her pjs. She was a very pretty girl with long black hair, amber colored eyes, lightly tanned skin, and a lean figure. She gave me a look that probably meant

"seriously?". Regardless she opened her window and let me in. She was one of the very few who knew about my secret identity. "hey Nick how ya doin, not bad Sara

why so cranky?" she just sighed and said "Nick its too late at night for you to be a jack ass". "ok fine I just wanted to swing by for an hour or so before I had to go

back home" "you know it's bad enough half the people I know think were dating, if someone ever found out you sneak into my room late at night I think I'd be

finished". Now that kinda struck me as odd. Ever since I started gotham academy on "secret military scholarship" in sixth grade Sara has been my best friend. She's

been the only person I really connected with after my family's death. And now she's telling me people think we're dating, great. "why would they think that?" I asked.

"Nick I may be just your friend but I'm not oblivious to what you are" "and that is?" "6 foot tall, handsome, muscles abound, I won't say anymore because I'm sure your

ego doesn't need the boost". And thats where I stop this awkward conversation. "Listen Sara I would love to stay but I think it's time I get home before jessie starts

questioning my "nightjob"". She was already asleep, note to self plan a better time for these visits. I jumped down to my car and made my way back home.

It was 7 AM when woke up in the three bedroom apartment that I shared with John and his place was actually a pretty good size. I showered, put on my Gotham

academy uniform and put a flip in my crew cut. I tried to sneak out of the house without jessie noticing but unfortunately I wasn't so lucky. Jessie was a 13 year old girl

with pink hair and caucasian skin. She smiled slyly from her spot at the kitchen table. "So you wouldn't want me telling my dad about your visit to your girlfriend last

night, how much do you think will keep me quiet?" technically Jessie didn't know about me being the hidden but I think she has her suspicions. I made a long sigh "Ok

one, Sara is not my girlfriend, and two, I was up studying at the library" "whatever i'll give you a break because I know what day it is". on that one I just looked down. I

headed for the door, grabbing a breakfast bar on my way. "I'll see you later jess" I shut the door. On my way to school I spotted Sara and we started to walk together.

"So remind me why it is that I mostly hanging out with you and not other dudes my age?" she laughed "well probably because you're naturally a loner and don't have

many friends Mr. Vincetti" "and your reason" "what do you mean I hang out with girls my age just ones that fit my personality". We quickened our pace a bit as we

continued to talk. "Sara thats not what I meant" she looked at me a bit puzzled. "well then maybe because we've been best friends since middle school and most guy's

that try to talk to me are rich teen assholes trying to get in my pants" "Yeah but you know I always straighten them out" I said with a smirk. "I know and love you for it

now hurry or else were going to be late again"

* * *

Thanks for taking the time to read my story. Please review! any constructive criticism is welcome.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: My only possessions include waffles and Doritos, not the DC universe... yet

* * *

We surprisingly weren't late despite Sara's rushing. All day I thought about what Batman had said. What opportunity could he be talking about? I

know it wasn't the Justice league, I was too young and unknown for that. I could be joining the Bat family with Batgirl and Robin, but again I don't

think he trusts me enough for that. The only other option I see is the Justice league's secret team of young heroes. I've looked into it ever since the

rumors popped up and I gotta say I would be interested. But he mentioned a test, either way i'm game. The day went well up until lunch time. The

school jerk a kid named Jake decided today was a good day to crack jokes, it wasn't. He slapped down my tray and said "hey bitch boy isn't it a nice day

to think about our wonderful families, oh wait thats right your parents burned in a fire after begging like cowards and then being shot like the useless

sacks they were" he smiled, I scowled. "take that back" he laughed "make me, you always think so intimidating but I bet you go down in one punch"

he jerked his fist to make flinch and when I didn't he threw a left hook, which I caught with my right hand. Before the fight could start I saw four kids

move to stop me. One was Sara but the other three I didn't know their names. There was two kids that looked thirteen or fourteen, one boy with black

hair and blue eyes and a girl with red hair and blue eyes. The third unknown was a girl with blond hair and grey eyes. Sara held me back while the boy

talked to Jake. "you know theres cameras in this cafeteria, if you two fight the principal will see it so you might want to stop before you get in trouble"

he scoffed "whatever Grayson you guys aren't worth my time any way". I tried to rush forward but all three held me back. "People like him aren't

worth the trouble Nick just leave it" Sara said. "don't worry though he'll be feeling the aster later on when his parents find his profile on a same sex

dating site" said the dark haired boy. I gave him a quizzical look and he responded with "I know I few things about hacking phones" he smirked. "whats

your name? I've seen you around school a few times but I don't think we ever met.". by now the four of us sat down at a table by ourselves. "i'm Nick

and no we haven't" I stated. "well I'm Dick Grayson and these are two of my best friends" he gestured to the girls "Barbara Gordon and Artemis

Crock". In response the two girls simply waved. I remember Sara mentioning these two last week. From what Sara tells me Dick and Barbara have

been friends ever since 4th grade and their friendship is thick. Artemis though is apparently a newcomer to Gotham Academy and made quick friends with Barbara. If

these three were cool enough for Sara then I guess I can dig it too.

The rest of the day went by pretty quickly and when the bell rang I couldn't get out of my seat fast enough. I was a couple

feet away from school when I felt a presence behind me. I turned around only to see Dick Grayson and Barbara Gordon. Great just what I need right

now. "can I help you two?" they both shrugged. "Dunno, me and Dick were bored so we decided to follow you" said Barbara. "so you decided to stalk

me for fun, do I have that correctly?" they nodded. "you two really do everything together don't you?" "sure do! me and babs are best friends". By this

time Sara arrived on scene and I didn't think things could get worse. "c'mon sara you too now?" she gave me a look and I immediately regretted

speaking. "sorry" she lightened up a bit "Nick Im coming along with you today" she stated. "Why?" "I think you know why". Sara was a great friend

I'm lucky to have her, but I need to be alone today. Out of no where Barbara spoke up "you two would make a great couple". We both simultaneously

face palmed. Sara responded by saying "well so would you two". At that Barbara just kept on saying "no, no, no". The she turned her attention to Dick

who started laughing "How can you laugh at this!" "oh come on babs why so serious".The two broke into an argument and I took that as my chance to

escape. After telling Sara I would call her later I made my way home and changed into my gear. It felt so good to be out in the open air. I leapt across

roof tops and used my grapple gun to swing from building to building. It was still only four o'clock by the time I made it to my destination, Gotham city

cemetery. I put a black rose down on each of my parents grave stones. "Nel cielo vi resto mamma e papà" This is never an easy day. I still never found

my parents murder, but when I do I don't know if i'll be able to hold back. "I know your pain" I turned around to see Robin clad in full costume. "heh so

I guess my secret ID is history, but you probably already knew it didn't you" I said. He smiled slightly and shrugged, figures. something about Robin

looked very familiar, I knew I had seen his face before. Then it hit me, expensive gear, sly foolish attitude, and his posture betrays a feeling of sadness

which, in a cemetery, may imply dead relatives, I know who Robin is. "You're Richard Grayson aren't you?" he simply nodded. "Batman was right there

is something special about you, i'm impressed" after about a minute of just standing there I finally spoke up. "Here visiting someone?" again he

nodded. "my parents died right before my eyes when I was nine years old". "I figured" we didn't need to say anything else, we both understood what it

was like to lose someone. "so how long have you been in the game? from what I understand me and Batman only started seeing you a couple years

back." I pondered the question for a second "well I started when I was fourteen but I've been training every day since I was four years old" his jaw

dropped "Four years! thats insane! who would ever train someone as young as that?" "well its not like I asked for it, the Military had me pre-selected

for a special project which would make me into the ultimate super soldier. Aside from that the league of assassins took me in and trained me for an

entire month.". He held his head "jeez. thats insane, but it definitely explains alot. Do you have any powers?" I twisted my hand a little bit "only super

strength and limited teleportation" "not bad, so are we really just chatting in a cemetery?" "huh I guess we are, come on I feel like kicking ass

anyway". Like that we were off and I can't help feeling like this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship.

We took down a couple of bad guys before I took off for home to eat dinner. Robin left me a communicator for if I ever

needed back up and while I didn't feel I would need it, I would rather be safe than sorry. It was 7 PM when I arrived home made my way up to the

apartment and went to unlock the door. "ehem" I turned around and saw Jess standing with her arms crossed. "well if it isn't my adoptive little sis,

what can I do for you on such a fine evening?" "well for one drop the act, and tell me what you were doing all day" "I was just out with a couple of

frie-" "Nick I'm worried about you. you have a tendency to do drastic things on this day in the past.". I laughed "Jessie you worry so much it makes

you look like an older sibling. come on lets get inside and eat". John was waiting in the dining room with pizza on the table. John was a fairly lean man

for someone in his late 40s, he had black hair and white skin. "so guys how was your day" me and Jessie looked at each other for a second and said

"fine". "well that's not suspicious at all, lets eat!" frankly I think John was used to this by now. After dinner John approached me and asked "hey how

was it today, seriously?" "It was honestly not that bad. I visited the grave site and hunted down scum for the rest of the day" "really? you know I saw

on the news that robin was spotted with an unnamed character clad in black that. this "character" perfectly matched the description of the urban myth

The Hidden.". He didn't look mad instead he was smiling. "What? you're not mad?" he shook his head "why would I be? You're making a name for

yourself! they considered you an urban myth, thats exactly what happened to Batman when he started out. And the fact that you were on patrol with

Robin means you're getting noticed. I know I haven't always approved of what you do but I'm happy that its all working out." I smirked "I'm glad you

can accept what I am. you dont know how much that means to me.". we shook hands as a sign of understanding. "oh and by the way Sara called

earlier and she sounded pretty worried" "oh crap I forgot to call Sara" "Want my advice, call her right now. an angry girlfriend is not something you

want on your hands". And for what feels like the third time today I face palmed. "She's not my girlfriend John" he laughed "believe me she will be. I

was exactly the same way with my wife Bella when we were young" "ok well i'll call Sara and then I'm going on patrol". It was 10 PM when I reached

the top of one of the taller buildings in the city. I called up Sara on my phone and got ready to apologize like hell. Instead when she picked up I heard

something dreadful. A voice like a silent eerie whisper saying "We have your friend young hero. come quick or her soul will be ours". I slammed the

phone and made my way as fast as possible to Sara's house.

* * *

Remember to review and leave constructive criticism. Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

I radioed Robin and and begged for a

response. When he picked up I shouted "ROBIN SARA'S IN TROUBLE! I

NEED BACK UP PLEASE GET TO HER APARTMENT AND BRING BATMAN" I

shut the communicator. When I arrived at Sara's apartment everything

was in disarray. There was a gigantic hole cut into the main door with the

doorman dead on the ground. On my way up to her door everyones

doors were sealed shut and locked up tight. I got to Sara's door at the

top floor, only to find two demon like creatures guarding it. Their eyes

very strangely resembled the ones on my mask. They were black all over

and had large swords for arms. I drew my blade, what ever this thing is

it wasn't remotely human. I teleported behind them, kicking down one

and striking at the other. It blocked and tried to counter but I dodged

the blade. The other was up again and used both blades to

simultaneously strike, I dodged one but the other cut my arm and left a

gash. I used my sword to strike at one's legs. I cut off the leg and when

separated it vaporized and left a pile of ash. I found a weakness and

now it was time to act on it. I threw two shurikens into its chest and

struck for the head, striking a killing blow in the process. A white entity

risen from the slain creature and ascended upwards. I got into a clash

with the remaining foe. Our blades kept colliding but I was eventually

able to dispatch the creature. Again a white entity arose from the now

ashes corpse. Something very strange was going on here and I didn't like

it one bit. I broke down the door but when I did I started feeling slightly

weak due to loss of blood. I sealed the gash in my arm with the gauze I

kept on me and continued to move on. I kept my sword ready as I slowly

maneuvered through the house. Sara had a wealthy family and as such

her apartment was two stories. as I made my way to the staircase I kept

hearing thousands of light whispers all telling me to "focus on the

light". I dismissed it from my head and made my way to Sara's room. As

I reached the room I felt the strong presence of some kind spirit, not

evil like the one's I faced, but one that felt strangely familiar. Again I

shrugged off the feeling and moved on to the matter at hand. Before I

could even breach the door I was busted down by a dark force. The room

was filled with eight demons plus one larger one with four legs. It was

the larger one that was holding an unconscious Sara, he was my target.

I readied my sword and prepared to charge, no one messes with my

friends. I charged moving faster than ever before, taking down one after

another, strike after vicious strike. But where one would fall another

would rise, I had to do better to keep up. The larger one moved out the

window and up, likely towards the roof. I leapt after my target,

bouncing over and flipping off any demons in my way. I made my way to

the fire escape and began to climb up to the roof. By now he had placed

the now awakened Sara down on the ground and put his blade-arms

crossed in front of him. "Come now Halo, my master has long awaited a

reunion with you" Yep definitely something suspicious. "I dont know

what a Halo is and right now I don't care. Give me back my friend or I

swear I will strike you down" I hope he doesn't call my bluff. He laughed

"Master said you knew little about yourself, I didn't think it was that

little. You would be no match for me in your enhanced form, it's not

even worth the fight when if you're human". Shit I knew he would call

my bluff. He levitated me in the air and one by one my gear was

removed. My grapple gun, my bo staff, my sword and my utility belt all

fell to the ground. "I hope you enjoy death you pathetic whelp" he

launched me from the top of the building with Sara screaming my name

loudly in the background. As i was falling from the 35 story building I did

something that I haven't done since before the death of my parents, I

prayed. "If there is a higher power, please hear me out. I'm falling from

the sky on my way down about to die, I'm begging for a miracle, I'm

begging you PLEASE TRY". I heard the voices again "focus on the light".

Desperate and out of options I focused on the light I now saw in my

mind. Time froze, I felt the presence that I now recognized, it was the

presence I felt the first time I died.

My clothes turned white and my mask

that was now also white, the eyes turned black. I grew large angel wings

and I felt time speed up again. I was still falling until I began to flap my

wings and fly straight up to the top of the building. I floated several

feet above the ground and began to say "I AM THE HALO! PROTECTOR

OF EARTH AND THE UNIVERSE SURROUNDING IT". I had no Idea where

that came from, but the large demon seemed pretty intimidated by it

so I'll roll with it. My sword (which was now a glowing white) levitated

to me and I found it in my hands once more. I Charged at the beast with

speeds that would make the flash jealous. I struck him 87 times and

finished him off with a blow to the head. when I was finished I levitated

slowly down to the ground. Sara ran to me, and without saying anything

she pulled me into a huge hug. It was by now that Batman and Robin

arrived with a small red space ship hovering above them. I felt myself

fading, and as I slipped into unconsciousness I heard Sara shout "NICK!"

but it was too late, I was gone.

In my dreams I found myself in a completely white area. I couldn't make

out a ceiling or a floor, but I was standing so I could tell they were

there. I was in my hidden gear, minus the mask, but it was white in

color like before. Suddenly a man appeared in front of me. He looked

strangely similar to me except for a slightly darker skin tone. He was

dressed in a white suit lined with red. "Well would you look at that! you

look just like me kid!" said the man. I was a little bit taken back by

that. "I'm sorry but I don't recognize you" "Didn't expect you to kid, My

name is Francesco Fichera and I'm your grandfather from your mother's

side" now that made a little more sense. "uhh cool, why are you here?"

"I have retained part of my conscience in your DNA in order to educate

you in your legacy, and I will be at rest when our conversation is done.

Shall we begin?" I scratched my head in confusion. "Um sure?" "No you

must be ready" I regained my composure "I'm ready" "Then we shall

begin"

"You come from a long line of male heroes each taking up the name

Halo. The powers you have are genetic and we do not know how far back

the legacy goes back. Though none of us have ever reached past our first

stage of the Halo form, I was able to uncover that there are possibly

multiple stages or forms. If that is true then the Halo may possibly be

the most powerful being in the universe. We know of one equal to the

Halo, a pure evil entity known as The Dark. The Dark is created when a

Halo is born and is all the evil the Halo would have the potential to

become. The Dark is equal in strength to the Halo and can create his

own minions using the borrowed souls of any living being he sucks the

life out of. These souls may be released back to their host bodies when

the corresponding minion is killed, though if not killed within 24 hours of

taking said soul, the bond will become permanent. The Dark however is

becoming stronger. The past three generations and myself were killed

by our evil half. He is planning something very sinister and I fear you will

need all your power to stop him. I am afraid I must go now, when you

wake up you will have the knowledge needed to control the Halo form.

Good bye and buona fortuna."

When I awoke I found myself still on Sara's rooftop with her holding on

to me. I was no longer in the Halo form but rather back in my normal

state. I rubbed my head "Uhhh how long was I out?" It was Robin who

responded "literally five seconds, what happened". A thought then

suddenly came to me "Oh no! Batman, Robin, Can you please watch over

her? I need to get home and make sure my family is still safe" Batman

simply nodded and jerked his head to the red hovercraft. "Robin, bring

the girl aboard the bio ship" he turned to Sara "You are about to be

brought on board an alien space craft, I need you to be as quiet as

possible so my team can do their job. you are a very rare exception to

this, understand?" she nodded "good, Hidden we're coming with you,

whatever this is, it must have something to do with your powers" I put

my gear back on "fine but don't treat me like an amateur". I took off

using my grapple and headed home, ready for whatever may be waiting.

The apartment building burning out of control when we got to it.

Batman immediately started shouting orders on his com link, and one by

one several costumed teens started to deploy from the bio-ship. As I

made my way to ninth floor, Robin, Batgirl, Artemis, Aqualad, Kid flash,

Superboy, Zatanna, and Rocket all made their way to the other floors to

get people out. My guess is that Miss Martian stayed back for obvious

reasons. I sprung into my apartment through my bedroom window. I

transformed into the Halo and got ready for trouble. suddenly I heard

gunshots come from down the hall and rushed towards the sound. I

broke through the door to find an armed John along with a pile of ash on

the ground and Jessie hiding behind him. He pointed his pistol at me and

shouted "GET BACK OR I WILL SHOOT!". I Pulled off my mask "John it's

me! I need to get you out of here now!" he lowered his weapon "Nick

what happened to you? Why are your clothes white? Hell WHY DO YOU

HAVE WINGS?" I shrugged "Red bull?" "I'M BEING SERIOUS, WHAT IS

GOING ON?" "I'll explain later, but right now we need to go!". I pulled

on my mask and gathered both Jessie and her father as we started to

make our way to the front door. Out of the darkness five demons

appeared in front of us and we stopped. "John, Jessie, get behind me"

they got behind me and I started to shoot powerful beams of light out

of my hands. Within seconds the demons were history and we took off

again for the front door. We began to make our way down the stairs and

slowly but surely the building was falling apart. I heard Batman on the

com link say "Hidden, everyone else has been evacuated, but the

building is losing its integrity, Get out of there!". We were able to

make it down to the first floor until I heard a crashing sound and

Jessie's horrified scream. Part of the upper floor had caved in, and with

an unconscious John underneath.

I moved as fast as I could to help them.I made my way over to John and

tried to lift the debris off of him. I lifted it off piece by piece, but

despite being light, there was a lot of it and this would take a bit.

Behind me several demons had spawned and were trying to make my life

harder. "JESSIE GET BEHIND ME" I unsheathed my sword, and began to

fight. I began a cycle of teleporting and slashing. I would teleport to

one, land several lightning fast slashes, and then repeat with the next

one. They kept coming, and coming without relent, but I was not going

to be defeated so easily. John slowly began to stir and when he realized

the situation he shouted "GET MY DAUGHTER OUT OF HERE! GO BEFORE

MORE COME!". I couldn't, I WOULD NOT leave John behind there had to

be a way. More debris came down on John "NO!". All I could hear was

his bones crush as the demon's horrific laugh raged "We did enough.

enjoy the next four weeks hero, for our master will return"

No, no, no, this can't be happening to me again. With all my strength I

tried to dig John out of the rubble, but the fire was spreading all around

and I knew that time was up. I grabbed Jessie and we made a run for

the exit. Outside there was a huge group of people that had gathered

around. Many of them I recognized as other residents from the building

but there were also quite a few people who likely just stopped to

watch. I quickly transformed back to my normal state. Within seconds I

passed out and the drawback of my powers became clear. Reverting

back to my human state always leaves me extremely exhausted. In my

dreams ,or should I say nightmares, I saw myself in my Halo form

standing atop a high building in Gotham. Something was different, the

city was dark with the only light coming from a dark red sun on the

horizon. It was quiet and I mean quiet, there wasn't a sound to be heard

or a living being around to hear it. My sword was unsheathed and my

shirt and mask were torn off. There was a dark laugh that could have

came from anywhere. I shouted out "DARK! FACE ME!, LETS SETTLE THIS

NOW!" a creature ,similar to the demons I faced, appeared but he was

different. his skin was smooth, his face looked my mask with pure red

eyes. He had the wings like a dragon with red aura eminating off of him.

before anything else could happen the dream ended.

I awoke several hours later on a medical bed in what looked like a

hospital room. The lights turned on and a doctor walked in. "Hello Nick

I'm Doctor Jameson, How are you feeling?" "Actually fine. say doc you

don't happen to know what happened to me?" "well your sister said that

you hit your head and got a concussion on the way out of your building".

I knew Jessie would find some way to bail me out of that. "is Jessie

Ok?" "shes fine don't worry, her and a few of your friends are waiting

outside your room right now" ahh yet another dreaded conversation. I

had no Idea what Jessie was going to knew now that she knew I was the

Hidden. "can you let them in please?" "sure" The doctor Opened the

door and in came Jessie, Dick, and… Bruce Wayne? The Batman was

here which likely meant I was in trouble. A crying Jessie ran over to me

and hugged me. "Nick I'm sorry but I only have a few minutes to say

goodbye" I paused "Goodbye? why" "I have to move in with my

grandparents, I asked them if they would take you in as well but they

refused. Nick they blame you for the fire, they think you had something

to do with it, I don't think they even want you at the funeral" I held my

hands up in defeat, figures they never liked me. "listen kid I'm gonna

check up on you whenever I can" she looked at me "promise?" I nodded

my head "I promise. and hey maybe when I get my own place you can

come visit once in a while" "I'd like that, goodbye big bro" "ciao mi

sirella". Jessie left the room and I was alone with Bruce Wayne and Dick

Grayson. After a solid minute of silence I spoke up "Wheres Sara?" "We

took her home to her parents. The police think it was a home invasion so

Sara's family hired extra security" said Bruce. "where will you stay" "I

dunno, I guess i'm going to go either live on the streets or go into a boys

home". This time Dick spoke up "well maybe you can stay with us".

Bruce gaped, and I was starting to get the "can we keep him, can we

keep him" vibe. Bruce was deep in thought "we'll give it at least a

week, if it doesn't work out then we can find you another home". I was

shocked "seriously?" he nodded "seriously, you went through alot in your

life and we can easily relate to that" "thank you sir, this really means

alot" "please Nicholas, call me Bruce" "Thank you Bruce".

* * *

Ok first let me just say that I felt I took a lot of risks with this chapter, and second let me apologize for me being extremely late on this chapter. I

had three different reports due, a drivers license to study for, and on top of that all my files got messed up which made me start over this chapter from

scratch. Also I apologize if my formatting is terrible, i'm trying to get better. Remember to review and favorite, or don't i'm an Italian not a cop.


End file.
